


Stargazers

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Stargazers

Hermione’s hands were tickled by the grass underneath them. It was soft and cool beneath her as she lay in it. She felt Severus’ warm hand find hers and hold onto it. It had quickly grown dark and crisp that evening, the stars were just coming out. The soft scent of flowers was dancing through the air around them. She had planted them months earlier, and they seemed to be in a constant state of bloom. There were hardly any clouds in the sky, making for a spectacular view of the moon.

She looked over at him and marveled at the man she had loved for so many years. He no longer bore a resemblance to the man that was his past. He was just starting to get little crinkles at the corners of his eyes; evidence of the many smiles he had known. She was proud of the strands of silver that adorned his dark tresses. She’d seen them come, and they weren’t from war or from the endless trauma that he’d endured in his life. They had come from a life well lived. He was an honorary grandfather, a friend, a lover, and most importantly: a free man. She had watched with admiration as he aged over the years, noticing her own greys that had popped up with his as well.

She loved this man. She loved all that he did for the people around him. He pursued his dreams and was running a successful business that had become a pinnacle of the community. She loved how he’d take care of her when she was sick. She loved how he’d cuddle up with the cats when he thought she wouldn’t see. She loved how he still had a secret stash of chocolate that he thought she hadn’t already found. She loved the way he kissed her in the morning before he went to work, whispering how much he loved her because he didn’t want to wake her up. And here he was next to her, holding her hand and gazing up at the stars with her in their back garden.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed.

She heard him hum his assent next to her.

“Like you,” he remarked, a smile tugging on his mouth.

Hermione blushed. After all these years, he still knew exactly what to say to make her melt. She gave his hand a squeeze. He squeezed back. There was nothing that compared to the feeling of being with _him_. All was right in the world with him at her side.

“I love you,” she told him like it was the first time. She saw him blush in response. It was as though not a day had passed since the first time they kissed. He looked over at her with that tender and adoring look in his eyes,

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
